


keep me coming, keep me going

by atlasinhissleeping



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Henge no Jutsu, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleeping/pseuds/atlasinhissleeping
Summary: Tenzo comes home from a mission early and Kakashi wants to show just how much he's missed him, except it seems that Tenzo has brought back a souvenir from his mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	keep me coming, keep me going

**Author's Note:**

> to my dear 'the kind of love (i've been dreaming of)' readers, the update is coming on the 18th! 
> 
> also i have no idea where this idea came from but enjoy! it's one of those things where i'm like haha this would be fun and it ended up being 2k words of porn instead

“You’re home early.”

Kakashi is unzipping his flak jacket when he spots Tenzō in the kitchen. He’s already out of his ANBU uniform and is wearing one of Kakashi’s old and worn tees, a sign that he’s missed him but won’t voice his sentiments. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at the sight of Kakashi. 

“I finished early.” Tenzō replies simply and returns to whatever he’s preparing in the bowl. 

After Kakashi sheds his gloves and hitai-ate, he plasters himself onto Tenzō’s back and presses his nose into the crook of the brunette’s neck. His mission had lasted three weeks and Kakashi had been commissioned for a month before that, needless to say, Kakashi had missed him too and inhaling the familiar scent of sandalwood is borderline dizzying. The additional sight of Tenzō in Kakashi’s shirt is so affectionately domestic and Kakashi forces himself to think of other things.

His hands come under Tenzō’s shirt (well technically it’s his but specificities are the least of his worries right now) and he squeezes at Tenzō’s sides, relishing in the way his stomach tightens under Kakashi’s touch and how he presses back into Kakashi’s chest. 

“You’re awful.” Tenzō says but he abandons the bowl on the counter. 

He reaches over his shoulder to pull Kakashi’s mask down and lock their lips together in a hungry kiss. Kakashi responds eagerly and his hands continue their greedy journey across the planes of Tenzō’s stomach, and when Tenzō grants Kakashi access to his hot and wanting mouth, they drag upwards to his chest and gently tweak at his nipples. 

It makes Tenzō groan and encourages Kakashi to rub and twist until Tenzō is all but panting into his mouth. 

It’s an interesting discovery to say the least. 

“Mm, sensitive.” Kakashi comments. 

Tenzō makes a noise of disapproval but that’s quickly replaced when Kakashi moves from his mouth to his jaw, then down his neck and then gently biting down on the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck. 

Tenzō rolls his hips back into Kakashi’s groin and it makes Kakashi gasp and cant his hips into Tenzō’s ass. His right hand stops playing with Tenzō’s chest and slinks down to hold onto Tenzō’s hip so he can grind into the brunette earnestly. 

“Kakashi,” Tenzō says breathlessly and drops his elbows onto the counter, juts his ass out and shamelessly rocks back onto Kakashi. He’s strangely oversensitive today but Kakashi isn’t one to complain, especially with the way Tenzō’s grinding onto him as if he can’t get enough friction.

Kakashi moves his hand from Tenzō’s hip to the front of his bottoms with the intention to palm his erection but instead his palm finds nothing--just the flat front of Tenzō’s bottoms. 

Before he voices his confusion, Tenzō wraps a hand around Kakashi’s wrist and pulls his hand lower between Tenzō’s legs. He then presses Kakashi’s fingers up to that space there and exhales a gasp when it all clicks. 

“Henge?” Kakashi murmurs lowly into Tenzō’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Tenzō replies, voice airy now that Kakashi is rubbing circles against him, “from my mission, I thought it would’ve been a waste of chakra if I let it go too soon.”

Kakashi smirks and presses a kiss to the shell of Tenzō’s ear before slipping his hand down Tenzō’s bottoms and sliding his middle and ring finger at the front of Tenzō’s cunt. Even with his underwear still on, Kakashi can feel how wet Tenzō is and revels in the way the brunette’s thighs shake when Kakashi rubs up and down torturously slow. 

“ _Please_.” Tenzō begs with a clipped voice. 

Normally, Kakashi would tease but they’ve been separated from each other too long and he also wants to sink his hard cock into Tenzō so he slides his hand under Tenzō’s underwear. He circles Tenzō’s clit, his finger slips with how slick Tenzō is and then slides two fingers between his folds and easily into his waiting cunt. 

“I’ve missed you,” Kakashi says while his fingers work into Tenzō. They hotly glide in and out and he crooks his fingers, drums against that spot inside Tenzō that has him shaking and bracing against the counter. “I’ve missed seeing you like this.” 

“Kami—I’ve missed you, your fingers— _Kakashi_ ,” Tenzō blabbers and Kakashi increases his speed. His free hand joins his other to rub at Tenzō’s clit. “Oh, _oh_ —that’s—“

Tenzō comes with a muffled cry, his walls clenching around Kakashi’s still working fingers and he shudders as Kakashi works him through the aftershock. When he stops shaking, Kakashi removes his hands and sticks his two fingers into his mouth to clean them. 

“You’re filthy.” Tenzō says when he turns around but his gaze is heavy and dark on Kakashi’s mouth. 

When Kakashi removes his fingers, they’re replaced by Tenzō’s needy mouth, and his hands are on Kakashi’s hips. He tugs on Kakashi’s bottoms and they separate for a moment so Kakashi can shuck them off and his shirt follows after. He debates about doing the same to Tenzō, but the image of Tenzō getting fucked while wearing Kakashi’s shirt has his cock twitching and decides against it.

“C’mere.” Kakashi says and pulls Tenzō up on the counter.

They meet again and Tenzō’s hand occupies itself by wrapping around the base of Kakashi’s cock. Then he slides his palm up, thumbs at the wet slit of Kakashi’s cockhead to gather precum before working Kakashi at an earnest pace. 

Kakashi groans into Tenzō’s mouth and the brunette huffs proudly against Kakashi’s lips before moving down to his neck and tugging at the sensitive skin there. Years of being together has Kakashi keening into Tenzō’s tight hand, twisting over his cockhead and dragging down his shaft, and as much as he enjoys fucking into Tenzō’s fist, he’d much prefer to fuck into Tenzō instead. 

“Mm,” Kakashi hums and wraps his hand around Tenzō’s wrist. “I want to fuck you.”

Tenzō releases his grip and Kakashi wastes no time in grabbing Tenzō by the hips and flipping him around so that he’s bent over the counter. Kakashi shamelessly pulls down on Tenzō’s bottoms and graciously dumps them on the floor to reveal his shiny cunt. 

Mesmerised, Kakashi presses a thumb between his folds and then into his hole where Tenzō flutters beautifully around Kakashi’s thumb. “Kakashi,” Tenzō says hotly over his shoulder. “Fuck me, _now_.”

“My, my, Tenzō,” Kakashi teases with a light lilt while he lines his dick up to Tenzō’s waiting cunt. He rubs the head of his cock up and down the front of Tenzō’s cunt for good measure. “You’re unusually impatient.”

Tenzō growls and pushes his hips back but Kakashi stops the motion by pressing Tenzō’s hips down to the counter and Tenzō _whines_. Kakashi thinks he could listen to Tenzō whine all day but it would be rude to keep him waiting any longer so Kakashi slowly sinks his aching cock into Tenzō’s wet and needy hole. 

“Nngh, Kakashi,” Tenzō pants when he’s filled to the brim with Kakashi’s dick. “I feel so full.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kakashi begins to thrust. 

He keeps a steady pace and relishes in the way Tenzō bounces back eagerly, in the way Tenzō squeezes around Kakashi when he pulls back and the way Tenzō’s walks relaxes when he pushes back in. He’s dangerously addicting and Kakashi can’t get enough. 

He leans forward, braces an arm on either side of Tenzō on the counter, tilts his hips forward and starts fucking Tenzō in a relentless pace that punches a loud and guttural moan out of Tenzō’s throat at every thrust. The new angle has Kakashi pummeling into that spot inside Tenzō that has him loudly moaning, his usual stoic and reserved nature is thrown to the wind and he’s replaced by an unabashed and dishevelled mess.

“Yes, oh Kami, Kakashi—ungh— _there_ , right there— _Kakashi_ —“ Tenzo repeats like a broken record as he takes every raw inch of Kakashi’s cock. 

“You take my cock so well,” Kakashi grunts with exertion. “It’s like you were made for me. Gorgeous boy— _good boy_ , you take it so well.”

The noise of skin slapping skin is almost drowned by the intoxicating wet and squelching sounds of Tenzō’s cunt getting pounded. It tinges Tenzō’s face red but it spurs Kakashi on to reach his climax. 

“Your cunt sounds so good, so wet just for me, aren’t you?” Kakashi can’t stop himself from the barrage of words that escape his mouth. “You can’t help being so wet for me, Kami you’re so filthy Tenzō, just for me.”

“Just for you, Kakashi.” Tenzō parrots, voice tight. “I’m—I’m going to—“

“Come for me, Tenzō. Come for me.”

Tenzō cries out, shoulders shaking and toes clenching when he comes. Hot white pleasure washes over him like a battering wave and Kakashi continues to fuck him through it, leaving him spasming and gasping wetly under the older nin. 

“S-so good for me,” Kakashi slurs, his hips stutter as he fucks into Tenzō sporadically, “ah fuck, Tenzō!”

Kakashi comes, cock jerking in Tenzō’s cunt and he clenches around Kakashi’s dick again and again with his hips canting forwards and backwards to work Kakashi through his orgasm. 

They both still for a moment, Kakashi leans his forehead onto the back of Tenzō’s neck while they both catch their breaths and then Kakashi eases out. He stands back to admire his work and to catch his come dribble out of Tenzō’s hole. Curious, he scoops the spilled come with his fingers and fucks it back into Tenzō’s cunt who lets out a surprised squeak but doesn’t protest. 

An idea pops into his head.

“Do you think you could do three?” Kakashi asks. 

“I’m not opposed to trying.” Tenzō replies determinedly. 

Kakashi rolls him back over and props Tenzō on the counter. He presses his forehead against Tenzō’s and looks into his heavy gaze while slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Tenzō’s twitching cunt. 

It’s not enough, Kakashi decides, he pulls out his fingers and he sinks down onto his knees. Tenzō spreads his legs to accommodate Kakashi and the copy nin looks up to catch Tenzō’s gaze once more. He locks their eyes together, presses a kiss to the junction between Tenzō’s thigh and groin. Tenzō exhales as if he’s about to comment on Kakashi being _sappy_ but then the copy nin latches his mouth onto Tenzō’s clit. 

Tenzō’s reaction is immediate. His hand comes into Kakashi’s hair and his thighs tighten around Kakashi’s head instinctively. Kakashi closes his eyes and buries himself deeper. His tongue circles around Tenzō’s clit and laps up and down his folds, a mix of his own cum and Tenzō’s slick stains his mouth and he moans. The vibrations have Tenzō jerking his hips into Kakashi’s mouth and brazenly groaning above him. 

“Kakashi, I’m not sure if I can—“ Tenzō says, his stomach shaking with the tension. 

Kakashi replies by holding onto Tenzō’s hips and pulling him closer so he can’t move away. “Kakashi, _please_ ,” Tenzō begs wetly and he sounds so pretty when he begs. Kakashi wishes he could see it but he’s too busy working his tongue over and over, around Tenzō’s clit and between his folds and into his hole. “‘m so sensitive.”

His thighs start to tremble around Kakashi’s head and they close and open, restless and unsure of what to do when tension begins to build in his gut again. 

Kakashi hums around Tenzō’s clit and Tenzō gasps when his hips jerk into Kakashi’s mouth. It’s almost too much so he tries to pull away but Kakashi keeps him securely in place. Kakashi then throws one arm over Tenzō’s hips and his free hand inserts two fingers into Tenzō’s cunt, working in tandem with his tongue.

“Ah, Kakashi!” Tenzō yelps. 

It’s a lot. He’s on the edge of almost too much when Tenzō endures an unyielding barrage of Kakashi’s fingers and tongue but he has nowhere to go. Kakashi frustratingly has him pinned against the counter and Tenzō has no choice but to sit and receive the overwhelming stimulation of Kakashi gently sucking on his clit and his hot tongue flatly pressing down on his cunt and his fingers fucking into his wet greedy hole. 

Just when Tenzō thinks he can’t take anymore, he comes with Kakashi’s name on his tongue. His ears fill with white noise as he clenches around Kakashi’s fingers again and again and Kakashi continues to lap up his slick as he shudders through the remnants of his orgasm. 

When Tenzō calms down, Kakashi removes his mouth and fingers and stands up to admire his work. Tenzō has his head tilted back, exposing his gorgeous neck, and his eyes are shut in bliss, face beautifully ruddy with a flush that colours his neck and spills down below the neckline of his shirt (Kakashi’s shirt). He’s gorgeous like this. Spent and blissful and wearing Kakashi’s shirt on their counter at home. 

Kakashi pats his cheek. “You still with me, Tenzō?”

“Give me a minute.” Tenzō says still softly panting but he holds onto Kakashi’s hand on his face. His soft euphoric expression tightens around his eyes. “You’re cleaning the counter.”

Kakashi makes an indignant noise and Tenzō’s eyes snap open. “You couldn’t wait until we were in the bedroom.” He accuses.

“Neither could you,” Kakashi retorts. 

“You started it.” Tenzō argues and hops off the counter. 

Kakashi has no choice but to kiss him again. Tenzō with his gorgeous body and pretty face packaged in Kakashi’s shirt, and his breathy laugh trapped in their kiss, Kakashi knows he can’t get enough and he’s utterly fucked. 

Kakashi lands a smack on Tenzō’s bare ass. “If you join me in the shower, I’ll clean the counter.” He negotiates. 

Tenzō pulls his mouth to the side, contemplating the offer, he says, “If I sucked your dick in the shower, would you consider the whole apartment?” 

“Twice over.” Kakashi replies without a moment’s hesitation. 

Tenzō snorts in amusement and Kakashi kisses him deeply. With the way things are going, they’ll be lucky to leave their bedroom in the evening, let alone clean the counter. They suppose they’re allowed to have a day off, after all, they’ve been away from each other too long.

**Author's Note:**

> talk kkyam to me:
> 
> twitter: @mokutonyam  
> tumblr: kakatenzo.tumblr.com


End file.
